In the past, as is perhaps well known, many many lobster traps are utilized. Often these lobster traps are made of wooden materials composed of spaced members defining an open work construction which are somehow secured together, as by fasteners. Conventionally, such traps include an opening with an interiorly extending net defining a guide through which lobsters creep to be captivated within the interior of the open work construction for removal subsequently through an access door.